


Kiss Me at Sunset

by Deveroux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season 8? Never heard of her., Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deveroux/pseuds/Deveroux
Summary: Keith waits at a cliffside at sunset and thinks about his dreams.Indigo eyes watched the colors splayed across the sky, the deep and velvety blue seeping into purples and pinks, into reds, into oranges, into yellows so faint now that they barely formed a sliver against the distant cliffs. But there he stood, watching it all. This was special to him in so many ways; it was nights spent on his father’s lap or at his side pointing up at the night sky as he called out constellations, sometimes incorrectly. It was evenings spent with the first person to believe in him and listen to him after years. It was every memory and warmth he’d ever known, and it would always stay dear to him no matter how much he aged or how far he traveled. After everything, the desert sunsets hadn’t left him. Keith would have it no other way.He never would, even if it reminded him of this moment.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kiss Me at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> This all started as a small little idea inspired by the Sheith mugs I bought last year with [@LStrikesArt](https://twitter.com/LStrikesArt)'s art on them, and I ended up writing it as a little fic thread on Twitter before bringing it here.

The temperature was dropping as the sun began its descent toward the horizon, hidden by cliffs and plateaus in the distance. He shivered, pulling his jacket tighter around himself and trying his hardest to simply forget the world around him if only for a while. He’d thought…

No, he wasn’t sure what he’d thought, really; he’d hoped, though, that things might have turned out a different way, that he wouldn’t be left alone at sunset, waiting for moments that would never happen, for a life that would never begin. But maybe he was always meant for this. He was used to being alone, anyway. Hadn’t that been his constant state of being for years? He could get used to that again, even if he’d wanted something different, something more. Even if he’d fooled himself into believing he could have more or that he’d maybe deserved more.

Movement at his side drew his attention and a soft smile touched his lips. No, he wasn’t alone, not entirely. It was different than it was before and maybe, even if he couldn’t end up with what he’d wanted so desperately, he still had somewhere to belong, somewhere to return. A space wolf who needed him, a mother he hadn’t had the chance to know through most of his life, an organization that might be something like a misfit family, even if he knew he would never come first there – that none of them would. That was alright; he could live with that. It was more than he’d ever dreamed of having for so many years, anyway, and maybe the rest were the dreams of Icarus, flying further and higher until he came too close to the sun.

Keith could certainly relate, if nothing else, and now it was all he could do to avoid the plummet.

He closed his eyes, simply breathing in the chilling desert air, savoring it in ways he hadn’t expected. He’d always loved it, but being away for a few years – being in space, among planets and machinery so foreign and unthinkable before their journey began – made him fonder.

He could survive it, he thought; he could leave it all behind again, when they were done. In so many ways, being alone there – no, not alone, not with the wolf beside him, but close to it – showed him where he really stood in the end. What had he ever meant to anyone?

He shivered again, not sure if it was from the cold or from his thoughts but not truly caring either way. Maybe the loneliness would bring clarity, the way it always had in his youth. At least, he hoped that might be the case if nothing else. He needed something, after all.

Indigo eyes watched the colors splayed across the sky, the deep and velvety blue seeping into purples and pinks, into reds, into oranges, into yellows so faint now that they barely formed a sliver against the distant cliffs. But there he stood, watching it all. This was special to him in so many ways; it was nights spent on his father’s lap or at his side pointing up at the night sky as he called out constellations, sometimes incorrectly. It was evenings spent with the first person to believe in him and listen to him after years. It was every memory and warmth he’d ever known, and it would always stay dear to him no matter how much he aged or how far he traveled. After everything, the desert sunsets hadn’t left him. Keith would have it no other way.

He never would, even if it reminded him of this moment.

He closed his eyes again, breathing to steady himself. He would be okay because he always was; the mantra, the concept, all repeated within him, reverberating through his core, through his whole being. He needed this, needed to focus.

Patience yields focus.

It kept coming back.

He barely heard the sound of footfalls from behind him. It broke his concentration but he didn’t turn immediately; he wondered who would have thought to look for him on the cliffs, but he didn’t want to consider possibilities. He fought his instincts when the footsteps stopped. It took more determination and effort than he would ever want to admit to open his eyes, but he still remained resolutely turned toward the cliff’s edge, refusing still to turn around. Hope blossomed somewhere within him even as he tried so hard to force it down.

It was its own form of chicken, of seeing who would cave first: Keith or his visitor, his pursuer. He couldn’t admit that giving in to temptation would break him, especially if it shattered the burgeoning hope.

As if understanding, there was an audible breath from behind him.

“Keith.” One word, one name, spoken with warmth and fondness in a voice deep and calm; it reached out and enveloped him like a hug, like a reminder of the home he’d dreamed of, and the dam broke. He couldn’t stop himself; he dared hope further as it washed over him. Quickly, he spun around, closing the distance before the other man could react. His hands reached up as he nearly threw himself against the other, coming to rest at either side of a face he adored, fingertips grazing a strong jaw as Keith’s lips met his in a desperate kiss.

It was like Keith was begging for understanding or for something more with that kiss, like he was trying to give all of himself, like he was afraid if he didn’t push as far as he could that it would all slip through his fingers, ephemeral as space dust. It had to be this. But where the other man was briefly stunned, Keith felt him start to pull away; that only made him press closer, his fear and desperation urging him to deepen the kiss and spill more of himself into it, but large hands covered his, pulled them away from the other man’s face.

Something like agony ripped through him, like his world was shattering around him, and as he felt cool metal against his left hand, Keith found himself nearly sobbing out a pleaded, “Shiro, no. Please…”

Something was stinging at his eyes even as he squeezed them shut.

But the hands on his were suddenly gone; something warm cradled the back of his head, gently guiding him to tilt it just slightly to the side, and then he felt something even warmer pressed against his mouth. There was the ghost of a smile before lips captured his. This was slower, calmer, filled with understanding and a sense of home. The desperation of Keith’s kiss was nowhere to be found, just patience and something he couldn’t quite place, something he couldn’t dare bring himself to hope he was finding there after everything. It was gentle, it was eternal, and when Shiro finally broke away, he remained close enough that their breaths still mingled. It took so much effort for Keith to open his eyes, to let himself look into gray eyes filled with such warmth and… and something he didn’t dare name.

But Shiro was smiling in some private way, in a way Keith had only seen Shiro so toward him recently. Slowly, the hand at the back of Keith’s head shifted to cup the side of Keith’s face, thumb pressing against his lips. Shiro kept his gaze, kept his attention.

“Sorry I’m late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for joining me through this short journey with these two pining idiots. Please feel free to comment, or stop by my Twitter ([@RixanDeveroux](http://www.twitter.com/RixanDeveroux)) to get in touch with me if you’d like. I tend to post a lot of random idea threads there that often get ridiculously long, if you’re interested.


End file.
